


Sunshine and Storm Clouds

by Listenerofshadows



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Familial Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Specific warnings in each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenerofshadows/pseuds/Listenerofshadows
Summary: Microfics ranging from a few sentences to just under 1k. Written mostly from Tumblr prompts.





	1. Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "This is more important."
> 
> Headcanon: You know those random impulses of inspiration you get at 3am? Sometimes when Roman won’t go to sleep and keeps working, he keeps the others up with his ideas.
> 
> Words: 777

Patton doesn’t mind dreams. He loves them, excluding nightmares for obvious reasons. He’s not just Morality—he’s Thomas’ emotions, his inner child. So of course, dreams like flying or riding unicorns would bring him joy. It’s only when they invade his mind outside of sleep that they worry him.

He steps outside his door, wearing a pair of blue pjs and his favorite cat slippers.

“You’re awake too?”

Virgil stumbled towards him with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders in lieu of his hoodie.

“Yup, kiddo, ‘fraid so.” Patton chuckled, placing hands on his hips.

Virgil frowned.

“This is bad. Usually I’m the only one affected by it.”

“I agree with that assessment.” A third voice joined in.

The two looked over to see a very disgruntled Logan standing there in his unicorn onesie.

“We three might as well go over and talk some sense into him.” Logan stated, taking the lead.

Virgil and Patton trailed after him to Roman’s room at the end of the hallway. His door was a solid oak painted white with gold accents. Logan knocked on the door three times precisely.

“It’s open!” A muffled, distracted voice announced from within.

Logan opened the door, and the three of them filed into Roman’s bedroom. Papers were scattered throughout the room, as if a hurricane had torn through it and in a way, there still was one. Roman sat at the eye of said hurricane, furiously scribbling away.

“Look, whatever it is, make it snappy. I got a lot on my plate right now.”

“Roman, you need to go to sleep, kiddo.” Patton spoke softly.

“I’ll sleep after I finish this idea.”

“Sleep is more important—” Logan started

“This is more important right now.” Roman interrupted angrily.

Logan, Patton and Virgil all shared a look.

“It’s 3:00 am, Roman, what could possibly be more important than sleep right now?” Virgil groaned.

“Look, Debbie Downer, you don’t understand—when inspiration strikes, I heed its’ call!” Roman whipped his head towards his direction, “It’s—it’s like a siren! I can’t ignore its’ illustrious song.”

Roman gestured dramatically with his pen.

“Roman, Thomas’ needs you to be at your best tomorrow. You can’t function at your optimal capacity if you don’t get some rest.” Logan pressed.

“I—I know that!” Roman ran a hand through his hair, “I’ll manage it. I just need to finish this idea. If you all would just stop badgering me and go back to sleep—”

“We can’t because you’re keeping us—Thomas—awake with your ideas!” Virgil erupted, glaring from the comfort of his blanket.

“Oh,” Roman muttered, his eyes widening in shock, “I’m doing it again, aren’t I?”

“It’s alright, kiddo, we know you mean well,” Patton patted his back, “It’s okay to get excited by an idea, just don’t let it start to affect your physical health. There’s always time tomorrow to work on it.”

“I—I didn’t mean to hurt Thomas or you guys. I just couldn’t stop—” Roman shook his head, agitated.

“I get it,” Virgil mumbled, offering Roman an apologetic glance, “Stage nerves, right?”

Roman averted his eyes to the ground, hands curling into fists.

“It’s my fault—”

“No,” Roman cut Virgil off with a wave of his hand, “Not—not everything’s about you, Doom and Gloom. It’s only natural for me to get…excited about tomorrow. I thought I could use some of that energy as fuel for inspiration. I did not mean to pull the rest of you into it. I  _promise_  I’ll go to bed.”

Patton and Logan shared a look.

“Slumber party!” Patton cheered.

“Wh-what?” Roman spluttered indignantly.

“We are staying here to make sure you get some rest,” Logan explained, “Unless you think you can trusted to do nothing else but sleep?”

Roman hesitated.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!” Patton grinned, glancing over to Virgil, “You’ll join us, right, Virge?”

“Sure.” Virgil said, a smile ghosting his lips.

“Oh, alright!” Roman said, “If you really insist.”

Roman acted put out by the whole ordeal, rolling his eyes as he conjured up a bed large enough to contain the four of them. But the others all knew it was to save face. They could tell by the way his lips curved upwards he was grateful for their help. Without them, he’d keep on his self-destructive path until morning hit.

Patton, though, was always good at coaxing the others’ true emotions out of them.

“Y’know, Princey, we’ll be proud of you and Thomas no matter what happens tomorrow,” Patton said, yawning as he leaned his head against Roman’s shoulder.

As Patton drifted off to sleep, he heard a very faint voice say, “Thank you.”


	2. Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan dislikes entering Patton’s room, but for different reasons than what you might initially think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt fic from Tumblr, this time the sentence was, "I could never be who i'm meant to be"

Logan doesn’t dream. He doesn’t yearn. He doesn’t lust after what-ifs. That’s Roman’s job, and even Patton and Virgil to some extent. The closest he gets to understanding that feeling is whenever he catches a glimpse of Thomas’ previous science endeavors.

Logically, he understands how silly 6-second videos turned Thomas’ life upside down. Logically he understands how it set Thomas on a different path. Logically, he understands if Thomas is happy and healthy, he should be then satisfied with the present conditions.

It’s only when he enters Patton’s room that he’s hit with that uncomfortable sensation. His shoulders tense up and his hands unwillingly reach out to stroke the science awards. He runs scenarios through his head. Worlds in which nothing exists but  ~~his~~  t ~~heir~~  Thomas’ pursuit of knowledge. Worlds in which Thomas received his bachelor’s and master’s. Worlds in which Thomas was a successful scientist.

“I could never be who I’m meant to be.” Logan whispers, gripping the science trophy tightly.

“Hmm? Did you say something, teach?” Patton looks up, startling the logical side out of his thoughts.

“Nothing,” Logan says, immediately shoving the trophy back onto the shelf.

This is exactly why he hates being in Patton’s room. It’s not Patton himself that he dislikes, it’s the way the room corrupts his logic—making him experience things he shouldn’t.

He clears his throat.

“I’m turning in for the night. Goodnight, Patton.” He says, his words oddly strained.

Before Patton can utter a word, he heads for his room at a brisk pace.


	3. Ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry to inform you that your papers are being held for ransom by the Dragon Witch.” platonic logince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: food mention, poor self-care

When I saw him, I knew.

He didn’t even have the audacity of acting innocent. He reclined in my office chair, leaning his arm against the desk with a cocky smirk.

“Roman, where is it?” I asked, keeping my voice cool and even.

“Where is what?” He tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows scrunched together in an exaggerated cartoon fashion.

I sighed, bringing my hand upwards to massage my temple. I had no time for this tomfoolery.

“My papers. Specifically, the ones that contain Thomas’ schedule  _for the next month_.” I said, stressing the last part of the sentence.

“I’m sorry to inform you that your papers are being held for ransom by the Dragon Witch.” Roman solemnly told me. The way his eyes crinkled didn’t escape my gaze, however.

“Oh really?”

“Yes,” Roman nodded, “She tells me she’ll only return them after you participate in a Disney marathon with dear Patton, Virgil and I.”

“Roman, please,” I adjusted my glasses, “enough of this nonsense. I understand how watching cartoons could prove to be beneficial to you and the others’ functions, but I fail to see how this is more important than—”

“When’s the last time you ate?”

“Wh—what?” I spluttered, not anticipating the question.

“When’s the last time you ate, Logan?” He repeated, this time his voice noticeably softer.

I pursued my lips.

“Last night.” I let out.

Admittedly, it took me longer than it should’ve to come to that answer. I had meant to eat in the morning—but the papers had been a more pressing matter and after that I completely forgot to eat.  It  was completely illogical to try concealing the truth from him. I could tell by the way Roman positioned the question that he already knew the answer.

“Well, you’re in luck, Patton’s made some homemade popcorn to go along with tonight’s festivities!” Roman winked.

I sighed.

“Would my presence at the Disney movie marathon be beneficial to you and the others?”

“Why, of course!” Roman exclaimed, “It just wouldn’t be the same without you, Calculator Watch!”

“I suppose then, I can watch one or two with you,” I fiddled with my tie, “Would the…Dragon Witch find that satisfactory?”

“Greatly.” He said, sporting that infuriating smirk of his


	4. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did you just say to him?” / platonic moxiety & royality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: past implications of abuse, crying

“What did you just say to him?” Virgil asked, storming in at the first hints of a small sob.

He knew something like this was going to happen. It’s why he was against the idea of Patton and Roman meeting for the longest time. As much as he loved his older cousin, the thespian could be dense at times. Not to mention Roman became overexcited easily and often forgot to look before he leapt. He was worried Patton would get hurt by one of Roman’s impulsive antics.

It wasn’t just that. It taken Patton awhile for him to feel safe even around Virgil. That was why he was surprised when the borrower expressed a desire to meet Roman. Loud and boisterous Roman.

Things had gone great at first. Patton and Roman hit it off like a house on fire. But of course, the moment Virgil left the room to grab something everything went to hell in a handbasket.

“I don’t know,” Roman said, panicking, “I just told him that he was cute, that’s all!”

Patton said nothing as he huddled on the edge of the table. His figure shuddered as he attempted to suppress sobs.

“Is that true, Patton?” Virgil asked, shooting a silent glare in Roman’s direction. The latter raised his hands up in a pleading manner. Patton nodded slowly in affirmation.

“It’s—it’s nothing kiddo,” Patton squeaked out, “I just overreacted, that’s all. Pro—promise.”

“Pat, it’s okay.” Virgil said gently. Patton sobbed harder at that, causing him to lose his balance and slip off the table.

Virgil’s eyes widened, oh shit–

Roman dove to the ground, catching Patton in his cupped hands before he hit the hard wood floor.

“You okay, dear Patton?” Roman said breathlessly.

“Y—yeah.” He sniffled.

“Would you like me to set you down?”

“Is it okay if I stay with you?”

“Of—of course,” Roman swallowed, “I apologize, Patton. I didn’t mean to belittle you in any way when I called you cute.”

Virgil sat down on the floor besides Roman, carefully observing their interaction.

“I know that, kiddo,” Patton said, wiping the tears off his face with the edge of his cardigan sleeve, “It’s just— _He_ used to call me that all the time. It reminded me of…bad memories. It’s silly, I know.”

“That’s not silly at all,” Roman said, “I would’ve never called you that if I had known. Are there…any other words like that for you?”

Patton shook his head.

“Then let me just say, Patton, you are the one of the most gorgeous borrowers I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

Patton laughed, “I’m the only borrower you’ve ever laid eyes on, though!”

“Well, I don’t need to see the rest to know that they all pale in comparison! Any borrower would be lucky enough to date you!”

“Oh my stars, Roman, you’re too sweet!” Patton giggled even more, hiding his blushing face behind his hands, “I think you’re pretty handsome yourself.”

“Really?” Roman gasped.

“Yeah, you look like a Disney prince!”

Virgil shook his head, smirking. Dorks, the two of them. But they were his dorks, dammit.


	5. Ohana Means Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's good to know that no matter how bad things get, the floor you are currently lying face down on will never judge you. Platonic LAMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: self-deprecation, mentions of abusive parents, hurt/comfort (seriously guys this ends in heartwarming fluff I promise)

It’s good to know that no matter how bad things get, the floor you are currently lying face down on will never judge you. It was a fact that Virgil took solace in as he gripped the fibers of the carpet between his fingers. He shifted his head to look up at the bed that loomed mockingly over him. Pathetic, he didn’t even have the energy to drag himself into the bed. Not like the cold, lumpy bed was a better alternative to the floor.

His comforter draped over the bed, on the verge of falling off. Virgil grunted as he reached out and pulled it off the bed completely. He crawled underneath it’s fluffy protection and laid silent on the ground once more. The yelling outside his door grew louder and he winced. He wished he hadn’t been stupid enough to bring his headphones to school. Now they were broken, and he had nothing to drown out the yelling.

He couldn’t just blare music loudly without them, because the noise would attract unnecessary attention. His father wasn’t a fan of his music tastes, and he rather avoid another black eye, thank you very much. All he wanted to do was drift off to sweet oblivion and pretended the world didn’t exist for a few hours. Who knows, maybe tonight he’ll be fortunate to not experience any nightmares.

Instead, something tapped against his window, causing Virgil to groan. It was probably a tree branch scraping against the window. It happened again, this time more solid and definitely not a stray branch. Virgil rose unsteady legs, blanket resting around his shoulders like a cape. He pulled back the curtains to reveal three worried faces standing outside his first-story bedroom window.

“Shit!” He jumped back startled before unlocking the window, “what are you guys doing here?”

“We were so worried, Virgil! You weren’t on the bus, and then you didn’t answer any of our calls and texts, and we thought something bad happened to you and so we came here to check on you!” Patton rambled, leaning through the window to give Virgil a hug.

“My…phone…was…dead.” Virgil let out, his breath constricted by Patton’s tight embrace.

“Patton,” Logan laid a hand on his shoulder, causing the other to loosen his grip on Virgil.

“I’m sorry,” Patton mumbled into Virgil’s chest.

“It’s alright just—look, you guys can’t be here.” Virgil said, glancing anxiously at his bedroom door.

The others exchanged a glance.

“Are your parents fighting again?” Roman asked.

Virgil didn’t respond, choosing to close his eyes instead.

Patton cupped Virgil’s face with his hands, “Virgil, how bad is it?”

“Bad, of course. When is it ever good for them to fight?” Virgil gave a harsh laugh.

The other frowned, looking towards Logan and Roman. Something passed silently between them before Patton opened his mouth and said,

“We’re having a sleepover at my house tonight.”

“Wh—what?” Virgil stuttered.

“Yes! We’ll bake cookies and watch movies!” Patton grinned, “I’ll even let you lick the cookie dough off the spoon.”

“Patton, that is highly unsanitary—” Logan cut himself off, “Well, I suppose I can allow it for tonight.”

“We can watch Nightmare before Christmas or whatever dark and creepy movie you like,” Roman added on.

Something got caught up in his throat.

“Guys, you—you don’t have to do this.” Virgil bit his lips.

“Yes, we do!” Patton insisted, “we’re your friends, Virgil.”

“It’s customary for friends to look out for one another,” Logan adjusted his glasses, “we wouldn’t be good friends if we didn’t do this for you Virgil.”

“and besides, it’s not like  _they’re_  gonna know,” Roman said bitterly, jerking his head back towards Virgil’s bedroom door.

Which was true. Virgil’s parents pretty much ignored him as long as he received satisfactory scores on his homework and kept quiet. Pretty hypocritical of them, considering how loud they argued and watched TV.

“Since you guys insist,” Virgil rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face betrayed his true feelings.

Patton squealed as he helped Virgil crawl through the window. They all chatted as they made their way to Patton’s house. They talked about normal teenage things, purposefully keeping away from the subject of Virgil’s parents. Patton made cookies as the others played Uno. Logan kept a wary eye on the cookie dough, making sure there was still be plenty left for the cookies themselves. Roman and Virgil squabbled over the true meanings of Disney movies as they set up the TV for the movie.

Virgil found himself nestled between Roman and Logan, his stomach full of Patton’s cookies. As the movie’s opening credits rolled out, he realized something. His three friends were much better than any nonjudgmental floor could ever be.


	6. Replay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No dabbing at the Wedding Ceremony." Romantic Prinixety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: light-hearted fluff, with a tiny dash of angst at the end there ;)

The video starts out shaking as the holder wheezes with laughter. The image is a blurry table for a few seconds before the holder finally adjusts his hold on the phone. It pans up to see a man smirking back towards the recorder of the video. He’s huddled in an oversized black hoodie nursing a drink.

“Virgil, Virgil please—” The voice behind the camera cries out, “No dabbing at the wedding ceremony.”

“Whyyy not?!” He pouts, clearly having had a few too many drinks.

“I will not have you defile the wedding with memes,” The voice continues, “A wedding is supposed to be a grand, sweeping display of love!”

“Okay but if we don’t kiss, what else is more romantic than dabbing in unison?” Virgil pauses for a moment, “T-Posing?”

The camera shakes yet again as the recorder laughs outrageously.

“No, no T-Posing either!”

There’s a dangerous glitter in Virgil’s eyes as he leans forward, “Roman, I’ll let you have my Nightmare before Christmas posters if you let me dab at the wedding.”

“They’re—they’re going to belong to both of us once we get married though!” He says, attempting to rein in his laughter.

“Please?” Virgil pleads, his voice soft and yearning.

“Oh, how can I say no to a face like that?” He relents, “You bested me yet again, my dark and stormy knight. First you’ve stolen my heart and now you’ve ruined my perfectly good wedding with memes!”

The video cuts off as both of them roar with laughter. Roman takes a deep breath, and plays it from the beginning.


	7. Serious People Do Not Dab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No dabbing at the wedding ceremony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr requested the same sentence-starter as the one that Replay is based off of, except with Analogical
> 
> Pairings: Analogical (QPR)
> 
> Warnings: Brief references of alcohol, let me know if there’s anything else.

The thing about multiverses is that they were like poetry; they rhymed. So, in another world, there was another video clip of a couple at a bar discussing a similar topic. Only the couple was not comprised of the same individuals. For said individuals took different life paths than their other universe counterparts. Life paths that led them away from one another, and caused them to find companionship in other people.

The video starts off similarly, a blurry table, the camera-holder wheezing with laughter. Except instead of it panning up to a smirking man in an over-sized hoodie, it is a smirking man with glasses and dressed in formal attire.

“Logan, please,” The voice cries out, gasping, “no dabbing at the ceremony.”

The man looks offended at such a claim. 

“Why would I–I’d never actually do that,” He says, taking a sip of his drink, pinky held high as if holding a tea cup, “I wear a neck tie–only serious people wear neck ties, Virgil.”

“Really?” You could almost hear the raised eyebrow in Virgil’s voice. 

“Yes, really,” Logan responds, scandalized, “I am a serious person, Virgil! Very serious.”

“Very.” The other agrees, snorting.

“Serious people do not dab, Virgil.”

“Okay, but I’ve _seen_ you dab before.”

“But do you have any factual evidence?” Logan counters, smirking.

“Look, none of the others saw it, but I know what I saw!” Virgil exclaims, erupting in a lighthearted accusation. 

“Perhaps you saw only what your mind wanted to see,” Logan cheekily suggests, before his face droops a bit, “besides, dabbing would be inappropriate. A wedding kiss is more…customary.”

The phone is placed on the table, propped up against a plate. Logan is now seen from a skewed angle.

“Logan…we don’t have to kiss, you know.” Virgil says, gently.

“But we have to–I mean, I have to–”

“No you don’t,” Virgil cuts in, and a hand reaches over to squeeze one of Logan’s, “You don’t have to do it, if it makes you uncomfortable. I know you still love me, you dork. We’re two best friends who are getting married for tax purposes because of the shitty economy. What greater love is there, than that?”

Logan still doesn’t look convinced.

“It is just the act of putting one’s mouth on another’s mouth. If I cannot do that, I certainly can’t do–” He closed his mouth, looking away.

Virgil squeezes his hand tightly, “Listen, I don’t care about  _any_  of that stuff. All I  _care_  about you. I know I was against it initially, but hey. If you want to dab in unison at the wedding ceremony instead of kissing, I’m down with that. But you’d know what would be even more lit?”

“What?” Logan asks, his voice soft and inquisitive.

“Is if we T-Posed instead.”


	8. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’re on fire, literally. Your shirt is on fire.” (platonic moxiety)

"You’re on fire, literally. Your shirt is on fire.” Virgil said, trying to keep the hysteria from his voice.

“Hmm?” Patton looked down, “Oh! Opps, I guess your dad is just on fire today!”

Patton chuckled weakly, frozen to the spot. Seeing that Patton was too terrified to move, Virgil made a grab for the fire extinguisher kept in the cabinet for such occasions and hosed Patton down with it.

“Are you okay?!” Virgil called out.

“Yeah, I think you did the trick, kiddo!” Patton coughed.

“I’m—I’m sorry,” Virgil murmured, “I went a little overboard, didn’t I?”

“It’s alright, Virgil.” Patton reassured him.

“How did you even get your shirt on fire?” Virgil questioned.

“I guess I must’ve leaned in too close to the burners and it caught on fire,” Patton sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

A burnt smell started emanating from the pot, catching the two’s attention.

“Oh no!” Patton rushed over to the pot, “The chocolate!”

Virgil viewed over his shoulder to see charred blackened lumps in the chocolate.

“You were making chocolate?”

“No, I was melting chocolate,” Patton clarified, “I was going to surprise you with some hot chocolate, but then you came down and I got distracted and well…”

“It’s okay, Pat,” Virgil said, grinning, “I know where some of those crappy instant hot chocolate packets are hidden in the cupboards.”

Together, they sat on the couch, a tangled mess of blankets and limbs, watching Winnie the Pooh while drinking from their hot chocolate mugs. It tasted like hot water with the faintest hint of chocolate, but it didn’t matter. It tasted infinitely better in the presence of one another.


	9. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Sentence Prompt: Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Roman Sanders, Virgil Sanders
> 
> Warnings: none

“You monster!” Roman dramatically gasped out.

 

“What?” Virgil said, still holding onto the warm pizza slice.

 

“YOU DON’T EAT PIZZA STARTING FROM THE CRUST!”

 


	10. Humpty Dumpty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,  
> Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.  
> All the king's horses and all the king's men  
> Couldn't put Humpty together again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Logan Sanders, Roman Sanders
> 
> Warnings: Hurt/comfort, crying

“What if I’m Humpty Dumpty?” Roman’s voice trembled, eyes shut tightly in a pathetic attempt to keep the tears from spilling out, “What if I can’t be put back together again?”

 

A pair of arms enveloped him, sturdy and strong like an anchor to a ship. He cracked open his eyes and gaped at the sight of a familiar striped blue tie. Was Logan…hugging him?

 

“Last time I recalled, your name was Roman not Humpty Dumpty. You can be put back together again,” Logan said, his words firm yet gentle in ways Roman never expected of the other.

 

“Perhaps…you won’t be whole in the same way as before. But that doesn’t mean you are broken. Besides, I am certain that I and the others are far more competent than some kings men and their horses.”

 

Roman let out a strained laugh, digging his face deeper into the nook of Logan’s shoulder. And if he, the prince and sworn protector, stayed there awhile in the arms of Logan, the quintessential nerd, well–nobody needed to know that.


	11. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Logan Sanders, Virgil Sanders
> 
> Warnings: Implied angst, hurt/comfort

“I–I think that I am broken, Virgil.”

 

Virgil studied his face for a moment, his own face softening.

 

“Nah, you’re not broken, Logan,” he said after a while, “you’re just human.”


	12. Long Lost Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Fake Fic Summary turned into a drabble.

Logan couldn’t believe it. How has he managed to survive this long without his one true love? Surely, he knew that as long as a human has adequate food, rest and shelter, they could continue on living. But this pain was agonizing—he’d never knew heartbreak until this moment.

 

Apparently, his personal monologue wasn’t so personal, because Virgil called out—

 

“God, I swear you’re just as dramatic as Roman sometimes. It was just one jar of Crofters, Logan! Get over it!”


	13. "Why can't you just listen to me?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentence-starter sent in by @pandagirl0730 on Tumblr about six months ago that I just now wrote a little something something for, lol.
> 
> Warnings: Crying, Yelling, Angst

“Why can’t you just listen to me?!” He yelled, “Why do you—do you  _insist_  on ignoring the voice of reason in favor of your own whims and follies?! If you’d just listened to me, everything would be alright! Don’t you–don’t you–”

 

Logan hiccuped. He leaned against the stairway railing for support, his knees threatening on buckling beneath him. He had to keep calm, he had to keep calm, he had to keep calm  _or else_ they wouldn’t take him seriously.

 

A hand squeezed his shoulder gently. Logan looked up to see warm brown eyes framed by dark eye-shadow.

“It’s  _okay_.”

Those two words struck Logan through the core. He crumpled to the ground at last, a sobbing mess.


	14. Rules of Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is many things to keep in mind when encountering Deceit. One of them is how adorable he looks asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Morally Grey/Sympathetic!Deceit, angst

When one treads upon Deceit, they must always be careful. There are many things to be mindful of while in his presence. For though he is not always benevolent, it does not mean he is the entity of all things vile and cruel. He has an agenda of his own, like the others, when it comes to Thomas’ well-being. Unlike the others, he is a lot less blatant about it.

He is secretive, he does not attempt to compromise or collaborate with the others. Deceit manipulates the situation to his advantage. As Thomas’ self-preservation, he cares about only Thomas and his image. Likewise, this is reflected in his interactions with the others. He is self-oriented.

If doing or saying good things for others benefits him, then he will partake in it. That is another thing to worry about. He will ask for favors of you later from those nice things.

Do not be quick to make assumptions about is and isn’t a lie in Deceit’s speech. You cannot always reverse what he says to find the truth. Like all liars, he is capable of speaking the truth. The best lies are the ones based on truth, after all. No one truly believes you if you say you have a pet pink elephant.

Deceit sometimes does lie blatantly. Whether this is a legit attempt to cover the truth or to be contrary, it is uncertain. He appears to enjoy riling up Logan, who is sometimes slow to the take.

The most important thing to keep in mind is to never disturb him should you come across him deep in slumber. It appears the snake scales are more than just aesthetic. As the side shares many correlations with snakes.

Deceit seeks out heat sources.

“I’m not cold.” He says, cuddling up to Roman.

It is not uncommon to find him curled up in the sunny spots of the mindscape, asleep. His hat askew as he uses his cape as a makeshift pillow. His forked tongue sticks out as he snoozes softly. It sounds remarkably similar to that of a snake’s hiss.

The most dangerous thing about finding Deceit in this state, is his adorability factor. The cold, snarky persona built up by Deceit is nonexistent in sleep. It sheds away, revealing a Side looking much younger in its’ place. There is something about how his bangs fall into his face, or perhaps the freckles intermingled with the scales.

But it is none of that. In sleep, he cannot hide behind his numerous masks. He is relaxed and unguarded. It is perhaps a glimpse into his true self. Something he does not trust the others enough to share consciously. He never trusts them.

Then again, who Deceit truly is a mystery to even himself.


	15. A Bad Case of the Giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finds that everything is hilarious when you’re suffering from a high fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 248
> 
> Pairing: platonic logicality
> 
> Warnings: Fever, Sickness, Doctor’s Office, Hurt/Comfort

Logan did not giggle. He wore a necktie because—because? He blinked, completely losing his train of thought. He was certain the necktie was vital in some way. Perhaps it kept him from doing foolish stuff like giggling. Because he wasn’t wearing it right now, and he was giggling about the most minuscule thing.

“What’s so funny, Lo?” A soft voice asked, bemused.

Logan would turn his head to face the speaker, but the pounding headache kept him from considering it. It was bad manners not to make direct eye-contact with someone. He hoped they wouldn’t take offense to it.

“It’ssilly.” Logan murmured, his words slurring together.

The person reached out and pressed their hand against Logan’s forehead. He shivered at the cool touch. He was warm as a melted sundae left out in the summer sun.

“That’s okay—it’s alright to laugh at silly things.”

“Really?” Logan rasped.

“I promise.”

“S—same glasses.” Logan blurted out, unable keep himself from giggling again. Except this time the other joined in with him.

“You’re right bud, we do have the same glasses.”

“Logan Sanders?” A distant voice rang out.

Startled, he dug his head into Patton’s—yes Patton, how could he forget it was his brother Patton who brought him here—shoulder.

“Hey, it’s alright. It’ll be over before you know it.” Patton whispered, squeezing his hand.

“Will I get a lollipop if I behave?” Logan asked sarcastically.

“Even better,” Patton said, grinning, “I’ll get you a whole bag full of ‘em.”


	16. Out of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was nothing to fear about the Imagination, because what happened in the Imagination stayed in the Imagination. At least, until Virgil heard a roar from upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: platonic prinxiety
> 
> Words: 405
> 
> Warnings: Blood Mention, Fire Mention

It was common for Princey to go trampling around the Imagination. It was his kingdom, after all. When they’d been children, he’d claimed it as his own and no one had fought him on it. Logan had no use for flights of fancy. Virgil himself had no objections. Anxiety didn’t tend to mix well with Imagination. Patton adored it as much as Roman, but he was more than happy to let Roman lay claim to it.

There, in the Imagination, Roman was truly a prince who saved damsels-in-distress. And he loved every minute of it. Roman would always come home and tell fantastical tales of the latest monster he faced in the Imagination. His bravado demeanor didn’t break a second as he described even the most gruesome of monsters.

Roman feared nothing when it came to the Imagination. He’d return staggering in with injuries, laughing it off like it was nothing. It would take the combined might of the others to keep him from rushing back into danger prematurely. As Creativity, Roman knew better than anyone that imagination was just make-believe. No matter what happened in Imagination, it stayed in Imagination. It couldn’t leave unless Roman specifically summoned it out of Imagination.

Virgil and the others had been in the living room when they heard a distant roar from upstairs. Wordlessly, they all dashed upstairs to find the source of the noise. Virgil’s heartbeat picked up when he caught sight of Roman’s door ajar.

He pushed past the others and swung open the door the whole way.

Patton peeked over Virgil’s shoulder and gasped. Roman’s window curtains were torn to shreds. Papers covered the floor like a fresh snowfall. Roman’s furniture was literally on fire.

And slumped against the door to the Imagination was Roman himself. His red sash was missing, replaced by the blood that soaked through his white tunic. But that was normal. What wasn’t normal, was the complete look of helplessness on his face.

Where was that indignant look after a failed adventure? Where was that face that beamed bright as the sun after a victory? Where was that cocky, arrogant smirk of his?

It was though he was staring at a different man completely. Virgil could feel the terror that seized the other. He almost stumbled underneath its’ weight.

“Roman—”

“I’m sorry!” Roman gasped, “The thing—I don’t know how—it’s—it’s out.”

He swayed, his grip on the door frame loosening. Then he collapsed on the ground—unconscious.


	17. No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’d been awhile since Virgil and the others have seen Deceit. When he pops up suddenly during their family game night, they assume he’s there for nefarious purposes. But it quickly comes apparent that is not the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on Tumblr suggested Deceit with the whump meme prompt, "Trying to communicate even though they can only speak a few words at a time."
> 
> Words: 581  
> Pairings: platonic DLAMP  
> Warnings: Sympathetic!Deceit (Well, he’s Morally Grey Deceit in a more positive light), Blood Mention, Injury Mention, Knife

Virgil and the others rarely saw Deceit in person. He liked working behind the scenes, so to speak. He existed everywhere and nowhere at once in the mindscape. Each lie a side muttered was known to him. Both spoken and unspoken lies. It was similar to how Patton instinctively knows the emotions of the others or how Virgil can sense fears apart from his own.

While the so called dark sides rarely interacted with the others to begin with, Deceit’s influence was stronger than the others. He held the literal power to shut people up if their host consciously didn’t want to know the awful,  _awful_  truth.

The last they’ve seen of Deceit was the brief moment he’d popped up just before Logan’s and Roman’s debate. That had been literal months ago. None of them voiced it, but all of them were…relieved by this. Deceit had a role to play, small white lies were his forte after all.  But that didn’t mean he needed to be at the table of every single decision.

So when he popped up in the mindpalace during a family movie night, none of them were particularly pleased to see him. All of them except perhaps Patton. Although he didn’t agree with Deceit’s methods, he knew the kiddo was doing what he thought was best for Thomas.

Roman was the first to react out of the four.

“What are you doing here, Cruella de Ceit?” Roman asked, calling forth his sword out of thin air.

He pointed it at Deceit as he placed himself between him and the others.

Deceit gave a shaky smirk, but something was wrong. His face was too pale and he swayed, like tree branches in the wind. He tried taking a step forward before collapsing to the floor with a thump. Patton gasped and shot up from his seat at once.

“Wait, Patton, it might be a trap—” Roman placed a hand on him, but Patton shrugged it off.

“He’s hurt, Roman!” He gave him a reprimanding look before crouching beside Deceit.

“Oh gosh, what happened to you?” Patton choked, pulling Deceit’s upper half into his lap.

As the others came closer, they understood at once what Patton meant. It was hard to tell from a distance, but Deceit’s dark grey shirt was wet and smelled of copper. Which only meant one thing; blood.

“K—kni—” Deceit coughed, “Knife.”

“A knife?” Patton made a distressed sound before glancing towards the others, “Roman can you conjure a first aid kit and a towel, please?”

“On it, Padre.” Roman snapped his fingers and the items shimmered into existence.

“We’re gonna have to unbutton your shirt to look at your wound, is that okay?” Patton asked.

Deceit nodded weakly, allowing Logan to reach down and start undoing the buttons. Patton carded through Deceit’s hair, whispering reassurances. When they finally saw the severity of the wound, all of them felt sick to their stomachs.

None of them were fond of Deceit, but it angered to see him hurt in this fashion.

“Looks good, doesn’t—doesn’t it?” Deceit asked, attempting to smirk but instead grimacing in agony.

“Who did this?” Virgil demanded.

“No—no one.” Deceit said, and it was clear that it was difficult for him to speak in between gasps of breath. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Whether it was from fright or from the pain or maybe both; nothing was certain.

But there was one thing certain; that no one was in a world of hurt once the others discovered who they were.

“Shhh, it’s okay. We got you. No one’s gonna hurt you anymore, okay?” Patton promised, kissing his forehead.

Deceit cried harder at that.


	18. False Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: angst

Virgil hoped that they had truly changed. He’d hoped that they had truly loved him. He’d hoped that things had been truly different. But he knew better than place his hope in anything.

He’s the literal embodiment of Anxiety, after all. Hope was the antithesis of his entire being. Hope indicated an optimistic outlook on things. Virgil was anything but positive.

For months, he waited for the other shoe to drop. When after all that time, it hadn’t—he began to think maybe—just maybe—there were such things as happy endings.

But he should’ve known that in the end, it was false hope.


End file.
